Sufik Siate (BZPRPG)
Sufik Siate was a long-time member of the Kin. Nature and Personality A gentleman, Sufik Siate was always impeccably polite to everyone he meets -- friends, acquaintances, even enemies. Appearance A bipedal humanoid with three joints each on his arms and legs, Sufik was almost twice as tall as the average Toa. Thin and spindly, he somewhat resembled a spider. Naturally gray body with lightweight black armor. His 'mask' resembled a Krana Za in shape. Powers and Abilities Sufik Siate's rubber-like ligaments and deflatable organs allowed him a level of flexibility that stretched the limits of imagination. His bones were such that they could not be broken by normal methods. He could turn his neck and other joints a full 720 degrees. He was resistant to the opposite extremes of intense heat and cold, as well as concussive force and pressure. Not only that, but he had the ability to 'turn off' his sense of pain, so that even if an attack caused him to bleed, he could completely ignore the feeling as long as he deemed it inconvenient In short: Super-flexibility, limited invulnerability, heat resistance, cold resistance, ability to turn off sense of pain. Longsword Sufik Siate was also an expert of the longsword, utilizing a special hand-and-a-half blade that was literally longer than the average Toa was tall. History Origin Part of a series of Templates that were created as part of an attempt to take the power of invulnerability to its absolute, Sufik Siate (Designation A-8, Codename Ragdoll) was a Template who was designed to be "unkillable". (see Powers and Abilities) Like many others, he chose to have his own name apart from his lab designation. The meaning behind 'Sufik Siate' is unknown. Purge When the Makuta who had created him and other Templates was executed by the Brotherhood, Sufik Siate banded together with several other Templates and escaped the extermination of their 'race'. After several misadventures, Sufik Siate's group were found out, and several subordinates of a Makuta were sent after them, among them a Toa of Plant Life named Jeyddin and a Toa of Metal named Chraiz who together slayed several of Sufik Siate's fellow Templates. Sufik Siate and about half a dozen of their group survived, however, and managed to evade the Brotherhood's eyes. The Hunters Eventually Sufik Siate found his way into a mercenary group called the Hunters, rising above its ranks until he became their leader. Decades later, Sufik Siate was approached with a deal by a mysterious stranger (Zyrul), to attack the Academy. Unknown to Sufik Siate or the rest of his group, this was in fact a test by Zyrul to see if there were any Academy students worth promoting to Elite status. The end of the battle left several of their Hunters dead. Feeling betrayed, Sufik Siate cut off their ties to Zyrul, though they stuck around in Metru Nui for a while longer to observe the events. For a short time they believed the Kin to be villains, thanks to Zyrul's propaganda, though once they realized the truth, pledged their allegiance to the Kin. The Kin Sufik Siate served faithfully under the banner of the Kin, eventually gaining the Bloodbrand and SpiritLink that true Kin had. He saw the wane of Zyrul's power and the rise of the United Shadow as a conglomerate of villainous organizations, and even survived the Kin Massacre. As fate would have it, Jeyddin and Chraiz had found their way into the United Shadow, and, discovering that Sufik Siate was alive, targeted him and his three remaining fellow ex-Hunters (Pentakon, Rajil, and Sunik), soundly defeating all of them and even killing Sunik. Sufik Siate as well as Pentakon and Rajil were saved from death by a fellow Kin member, Frezra, though while they were recuperating in a hospital were attacked again, this time by the leader of the United Shadow, the Evaporous himself. The Evaporous easily killed Frezra, Pentakon, and Rajil, leaving only Sufik Siate on the brink of death. Thanks to Saeras's timely intervention, however, Sufik Siate was once again saved, recuperating for a few days in the scrying pool. The Final Battle When he emerged, Sufik Siate participated in the final battle with the United Shadow, killing Jeyddin in a short but fierce battle and avenging the death of Sunik. Later, when the Kin and their allies amassed to defeat the threat of the Santun, Sufik Siate fought and defeated Chraiz as well, though the latter survived and escaped. Wanderer and Death Sufik Siate was among the few Kin who were not taken to the Inheritance upon the destruction of the Metru Nui dimension. He met up with Lazok, Korruhn, and Regis, also former Kin, and served a short stint as a mercenary in Locus Abeo until, upon arriving in the dimension of Aensetr Derrum, he was captured by a Matoran gang and tortured to a horrifyingly violent extent. Eventually, he died of his wounds, though not before finally seeing Lazok again before his final journey to the Inheritance. Quotes *If Lazok had watched the Hunter fall, however, he would have seen the Hunter get up and walk off unharmed. Something Lazok would regret not doing. --Sufik Siate, surviving his first fight with Lazok, a Toa from the Academy Related Links Kin (BZPRPG) Templates (BZPRPG) Category:Kin (BZPRPG) Category:Templates (BZPRPG)